Archibald Gilchrist
Archibald Gilchrist was one of the suspects in the murder investigations of Prince Albert in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition), Greek finance minister Demetrios Metaxas in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition), and the killer of book author Jacqueline Proust in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). Profile Archibald is the 61-year-old CEO of the European Central Bank. He wears a suit and tie with a bowler hat on his head and he carries around a cane. In his first appearance he has a red poppy on his suit and it is known that Archibald drinks tea. In his second appearance he wears a YES badge where his poppy once was and it is discovered that he knows Greek mythology, eats olives and knows sailing. In his third appearance he is covered in multi-colored confetti and wears a black carnival mask. It is discovered that he knows Aramaic, drinks sangria, and plays chess. Role in Case(s) God Save the Prince Archibald was first spoken to when Jack Archer and the player found him on the scene where the Prince was murdered. His bank was responsible for managing the royal fortune, so it was a crying shame to him that the Prince was killed. Jack pointed out that he did not look upset, but Archibald merely said there was no need to get so melodramatic. He went on to say he saw someone hiding in the bushes watching the phone booth, and though he could not make out any details he saw the person running off towards Globe Theater. Jack and the player spoke with Archibald again regarding a newspaper saying the victim spoke out against him. Archibald said the Prince had issues with him turning children's hospitals into shopping centers. Jack pointed out how evil that thought was, but the banker said it was all worth it for some more profit. However, when the Prince spoke out against it Archibald had to cancel the project. Archibald was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Enid Grimshaw, but they had to speak with the banker again regarding money being given to Count Rupert from the bank. Jack was suspicious since Archibald told them they were short on money due to their project being cancelled. Archibald said they paid Rupert so he could say nice things about them in public, but Jack was still suspicious about his actions. Murder's Cheap Jack and the player needed to speak to Archibald since they found out per Ingrid Bjorn that he had a meeting with the victim about the Greek economy, in which he was told to refugee in the island of Santorini to avoid being attacked in Athens' riots. Archibald said that he came to Greece because the victim was asking for more money from the ECB. He was mad that he was now stuck on Santorini having to hide from protestors. Archibald was spoken to again regarding the bomb found on Santorini. An analysis from Elliot Clayton revealed the bomb wasn't actually going to blow up, it was a fake. Not only that, he managed to find fingerprints belonging to Sir Gilchrist himself. Marina Romanova offered to interrogate the banker with the player in hopes of getting him to confess without things getting out of hand. When Marina asked him who might have threatened him, he immediately pointed to the Greeks who were trying to bully him until he signed the bailout. He believed he had the right to bully them back, when Marina suggested he frame them for an act of terrorism, he said that by doing so, he could deny Greece any financial aid without looking greedy. Unfortunately for Archibald, Marina managed to get him to slip his tongue and confess to the bomb threat. He admitted to the bomb, but stated he still had nothing to do with Demetrios' murder. Archibald was found to be innocent again after Nikolaos Costas was revealed to be Demetrios' killer. However he was later spoken to again regarding a fake bank note found on Santorini. He confessed that the victim was nagging him for a bailout but the ECB had no money left, so he had some fake money printed to show Demetrios that money doesn't grow on trees. Jack was surprised that Archibald would do something, but was even more shocked that the fake money was stolen from him. He did say the money was last seen near a cave, so Jack and the player went there to investigate where the money went. The Impossible Dream Archibald was found in trouble after the team found a cigarette box with the Promethian symbol. The box contained rubies which, according to Elliot's analysis, were bought by him. He was thankful for the player and Jack for finding them, but Jack needed him to say why they were in a cigar box with the Promethian symbol on it. Archibald simply said he was doing some business with the Promethians, and that he never met them in person. Jack was infuriated that Archibald would deal with the Promethians, who Jack believed were involved with the murder of Jacqueline Proust. Archibald said he would not have anymore of it, so he simply walked away. Archibald was interrogated again after the team found his distress message for The Bureau. He said that the Promethians were not leaving him alone; they kept pushing him for more money. He was especially worried since he confided his secrets with the victim, and considering Jacqueline was murdered, he felt he needed round-the-clock protection. When Jack suggested that Archibald was a Promethian, Archibald simply called that preposterous. Despite his pleas, Archibald was eventually revealed to be Jacqueline's killer, as well as the Promethian leader responsible for attempting to blow up Europe. The team, disguised as Promethian cult members, addressed Archibald as their great leader, to which the latter disapproved of due to him not being in costume. The banker had Papadakis lure Jacqueline to Park Güell in Barcelona with a postcard. When Jacqueline arrived, Archibald had ambushed her and dragged her out to the countryside, and he branded her with the word “traitor” written in Aramaic. As he saw Jacqueline as a traitor, he also felt that Prince Albert and Demetrios Metaxas should not have stood in the Promethians’ way, so thus he lit a fire under the bronze bull Jacqueline was placed in, burning her to death. Jack and the player then revealed themselves and took Archibald to trial. Judge Adaku told Archibald that he would be lenient in his sentence if the latter revealed where to find the detonator. However, Archibald refused, saying that he acted to get rid of the victim and would control Europe with an iron fist. The Promethian leader was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Jacqueline Proust and the endangering the lives of thousands. Case Appearances *God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition) *Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition) *The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition) Gallery AGilchristWorldEdition.png|Archibald, as he appeared in God Save the Prince (Case #1 of World Edition). AGilchristWorldEditionC119.png|Archibald, as he appeared in Murder's Cheap (Case #4 of World Edition). Archibald_en_el_sueño_imposbile.png|Archilbald, as she appeared in The Impossible Dream (Case #6 of World Edition). Ficha_de_Archibald_1.png Ficha_de_Archibald_2.png Ficha_de_Archibald_3.png Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Promethian Cult Members